moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Federation
|Row 2 title = Leaders|Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Captial Cities|Row 3 info = Archaven City, The Harkonnen|Row 4 title = Zones of Influence|Row 4 info = Archaven Isle, Umbral Net|Row 5 title = Population|Row 5 info = 150,000 approx.|image = Prime Federation Crest.png|imagewidth = 250x305|Row 6 title = Languages|Row 6 info = Binary, Common, Draenei, Gnomish, Goblin, Orcish|Row 7 title = Main Factions|Row 8 title = Notable Factions|Row 8 info = Cyber Knight Enclave|Row 7 info = ...}}(REWRITE WiP, PUBLISHING TO SAVE PROGRESS) This article is about the recent history and current state of the Federation. For its past, see History of the Federation. The Federation, also known as the Prime Federation, is one of the many minor political factions of the mortal races of Azeroth, and one which identifies as an independent state. Driven by technology, the Federation consists of ... "homogeneous diversity" Unlike other nations, ... citizenry is comprised of people from various backgrounds, often defectors and refugees, ... possesses a massively multicultural society that is made unified by the day-to-day security and conveniences that recent technology provides. Though its people are comprised mostly of like-minded refugees and defectors from other groups, it still possesses a comparatively small population, and much of its national strength is often attributed to its lucrative trade in the wartime economy, effective military training programs, and the usage of advanced armaments. History < WiP > Capital Cities Archaven City The city of Archaven is a technologically-advanced metropolis located on a mysterious island called Archaven Isle which lies just off of the Southeast coast of Kalimdor. It was originally an uncharted island that suddenly rose up from the sea during the Shattering, but after it was finally claimed, it quickly became the site of the Federation's production lines and storage facilities. Aside from the belief that its positional advantages against the nearby continent were minute, the island was initially seen as uninhabitable because of its distinct absence of any organic life, including the waters in a 1 mile (1.6 kilometers) radius. At some point before the Federation had sent scouts to the landmass, however, various sustainable flora and fauna appeared suddenly and without identifiable cause. The search party discovered various dilapidated structures, but without any indigenous people to speak of, construction began. The Harkonnen A gargantuan airship, and by far the largest in the fleet, the Harkonnen serves the Federation’s mobile headquarters. It is its engineers’ magnum opus, and because of its sheer size and complexity, it has attracted crowds of fascinated visitors. It has become something of a capital city over time, complete with its own set of essential facilities including a fully-functional runway spanning the majority of the top deck, a radio tower, its own assembly lines, firing ranges, laboratories and a command center, as well as many military and civilian residential cabins, lounges, shops, recreational areas, a cafeteria, and much more. It floats above the skies under the influence of a spell similar to that which affects Dalaran, and uses four massive, Mana-powered thrusters to move in any given direction. It is capable of interstellar travel, and has various defenses both traditional and magical. Personnel and Equipment Auxiliary Forces * Captain Archaven * Cyber Knight Enclave * Star Gob Vessels * The Harkonnen * RS-17 Warpstalker Military ADST The Aerial Drop Shock Troopers (or ADST) are an elite air-drop infantry representing a more traditional military culture within the Federation. They are typically the first units to be deployed onto the field of battle, and their specialty is in quickly taking over enemy territory by striking hard and fast against the target location. AI:9 Archaven Intelligence: 9 (or AI:9) is the intelligence agency for the whole of the Federation. They are primarily responsible for acquiring processing and analyzing national security information from all across Azeroth, however, they are also occasionally made to undergo paramilitary and militarily operations. C.O.G. Constructive & Offensive Gearworks (or C.O.G.) is an assembly of inventors that are the backbone of the Federation's materiel production. Often through the use of phlogiston devices or otherwise, they tasked with manufacturing and piloting machines needed to meet the Federation’s militaristic needs. M.A.N.A. Magical, Aetherial and Nether Applications (or M.A.N.A.) is a network of techno mages specializing in all points of the cosmological sextet: Order, Life, Light, Disorder, Death, and Shadow. They are tasked with finding solutions to magical problems, which often involve the usage of magitechnology. SOCIETY The Millennium Society of artifact collection & research (often shortened to The Society), is a collective of scholars, researchers and archaeologists who are responsible for finding, studying and safeguard objects of great power, such as Titan technology. The Order The Titansteel Order of progressive knights (often shortened to The Order), is a force of techslayers who are committed to monitoring the advancement of technology to ensure that it is kept in check. They are often tasked with the repossession of technological relics, and stopping those who would use them for evil purposes. Military Ranks Structure The term "Gear" is used to represent the number of gears that appear universally on an enlisted member's insignia, and is a way of grouping members by caliber rather than by division. Though it is not uncommon to reference an enlisted member by their number of gears, it is only a general expression, and can lead to confusion if multiple members of the same status are present. Uniform < WiP > Hierarchy Commissioned Officers Enlisted Members Descriptions Enlisted Members < WiP > Trainee: aspirants who undergo training in order to learn combat procedures and be evaluated 1st Gear: new members of the military who have passed training and are assigned a division and formal rank name, and accept an insignia and means of long-distance communication 2nd Gear: rising members who accept an upgraded insignia 3rd Gear: established members who continue to follow the instruction of their leaders and actively take on unique tasks to ascend even higher in rank 4th Gear: seasoned members who have developed a group-centered mindset and show increasing loyalty to the Federation; they are permitted to create tasks for other members to complete 5th Gear: senior members who understand the core values, goals, and structure of the Federation, and begin learning how to lead missions by assisting Elite members and their designated Commissioned Officer, ''their leadership is most helpful when a mission involves splitting into smaller groups; they are also sanctioned to lead recruitment efforts in the cities Elite: outstanding members who, at the discretion of a ''Commissioned Officer, may assist with creating and organizing division-specific missions and helping run their division where permitted; they may receive orders from their Division Leaders to pass down to or operate with lower members; with review and approval from their Commander, they are entitled to create and run their own missions Commissioned Officers Regiment Leader: leader of a regiment; responsible for receiving orders from Division Leaders, and giving specific tasks to members of their regiment Division Leader: leader of a division, which oversees two (2) regiments; responsible for giving general orders to Regiment Leaders in their division based on the specialties of each regiment Faction Leader: the acting leader of the Federation, the head of state, and commander-in-chief of the military Permissions * = with the permission of a Commissioned Officer References Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Politics Category:Political Organizations Category:Prime Federation Category:Horde Guilds